The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data creation apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium encoding an embroidery data creation program.
Conventionally, photograph embroidery has been performed to embroider an image of a photograph taken with a digital camera or a photograph printed from a film. The photograph embroidery uses image data of a photograph taken with a digital camera or image data obtained by scanning with a scanner, a photograph printed from a film. An embroidery data creation apparatus has been proposed that creates, based on image data, embroidery data required to embroider with threads of a plurality of colors. For example, an embroidery data creation apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-259268 creates, from an image data, line segment data which indicates a shape of a stitch of a thread and color data which indicates a color of a stitch, thereby creating embroidery data, which indicates a stitch, for each of the thread colors.